Help!
by RobronFanatic
Summary: What happens when a 13 year old Ronnie goes to Walford to live with Peggy while pregnant? Will secrets be uncovered? And what will the consequences be? Jack and Danielle will be included later on in the fic. Please R&R. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my frist EE fanfic so sorry if it isn't very good. Will hopefully get better at writing them as I go along. R &R if possible. Always cheers me up. :)**

 **xEEx**

It was the day before Ronnie's 13 birthday and she was out with Roxy and some friends.

"What are you doing tomorrow for your birthday?" Katy asked.

"Dunno. Probably just stay at home like any other day when School is closed." Ronnie replied.

"At least you get to have the day off for your birthday. I don't." Katy said.

"I don't either." Sarah said.

"I don't next year." Ronnie said.

"Well she if we can meet up tomorrow then if you're not doing anything." Katy suggested.

"Um. I don't know. Dad wants us all to do something like always." Ronnie replied.

"What you hoping to get?" Sarah asked.

"I know what I don't want to get." Ronnie replied.

"What?" Katy asked.

"Oh no. Here we go!" Roxy said.

"I was gonna say a new sister but I've changed my mind." Ronnie replied.

"You have to get me first." Roxy said before running.

"Come on." Katy said before they all ran after her.

When they got to a road, Roxy ran out when a car came.

"Roxy!" Ronnie shouted.

"Ron!" Roxy said but the car had hit her.

"Oh my god!" Sarah said.

"Rox!" Ronnie said going over.

"Ron. I'll call your dad." Katy said.

"No. Don't. He'll go mental if he finds out." Ronnie replied.

"But what about Roxy?" Sarah asked.

"I dunno. I'll just say that she fell." Ronnie replied and Roxy started to wake up.

"Ron." Roxy whispered.

"Come on. We need to get back. Don't tell dad what happened." Ronnie said.

"OK." Roxy replied.

When they got in, Archie was in the kitchen.

"Stay upstairs." Ronnie whispered when they opened the door.

"Hiya dad." Roxy said.

"Hiya you two. Roxanne? What's happened?" Archie asked.

"I fell. At the park." Roxy lied.

"Go upstairs." Archie said and Roxy went upstairs.

"What really happened?" Archie asked.

"We've told ya. She fell at the park. We were in a rush to get back in time." Ronnie lied.

"So why has she got a cut on her head?" Archie asked.

"She banged her head. On the gate when she fell." Ronnie replied.

A while later, Ronnie was upstairs on her phone to Katy.

"Yeah. She's fine...no. you can't tell anyone Katy. If anyone finds out then I'll be in right trouble with dad and mum." Ronnie said when Archie walked in. "I've got to go Katy. I'll see ya soon. Bye."

"What are you doing?" Archie asked.

"I was doing homework when Katy rang." Ronnie replied.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Archie asked.

"Dunno." Ronnie replied.

"You must want to do something?" Archie asked.

"No." Ronnie replied.

"Well see if any of your friends want to come round then." Archie said.

"Um. They'll be busy I think." Ronnie replied.

"Alright. If any of them can then tell me." Archie said.

"OK." Ronnie replied.

When Archie left, Ronnie got her phone out and rang Katy again.

"Yeah. Hiya Katy...do you wanna come round tomorrow for a bit?...OK. see ya then. Bye." Ronnie said before hanging up and ringing her other friends.

When she was finished, she went into Roxy's room.

"Hey Rox. How's the head?" Ronnie asked.

"Alright I suppose. What did dad say?" Roxy asked.

"Just asked what happened. Just said you fell and hit your head on the gate at the park." Ronnie replied.

"OK. Sorry for running off." Roxy said before they hugged for a while.

"Shall we see if some of your friends can come tomorrow so you're not stuck with me Katy and Sarah again?" Ronnie asked.

"I like them. They're funny. Not as much as I love you though." Roxy said.

"I love you more. Come on. We'd might as well try." Ronnie said before going downstairs with Roxy.

"Dad? Can some of my friends come tomorrow so I'm not with any of Ronnie's friends." Roxy asked and Ronnie nudged her.

"Alright. I suppose." Archie replied.

"Yay. Thanks dad. I'll go up and ask them." Roxy said before running upstairs.

When they got upstairs, Ronnie closed the door.

"You know what dad's like when you say that." Ronnie said.

"Sorry. I forgot." Roxy replied.

"Go on. Text some of your friends and ask. No more than three though." Ronnie said.

"OK." Roxy replied.

The next morning, Roxy woke up and rushed into Ronnie bedroom and climbed onto the bed before going back to sleep. An hour later, Ronnie woke up and felt arms around her and turned round to see Roxy lying there asleep.

"Oh Roxy." Ronnie said quietly.

When she managed to get up without waking Roxy, she went into her wardrobe and got out her dress for the day. When she came back in, Roxy was sat up.

"You're awake then." Ronnie said.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep." Roxy replied.

"Go on. Get ready for today before they get here." Ronnie said and Roxy got up and went in her room.

After a while, they walked downstairs and saw Archie in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Dad. What are you doing?" Roxy asked.

"Trying to make breakfast." Archie replied.

"Go up a minute and make sure they're still coming." Ronnie said and Roxy rushed upstairs. "What is it?"

"It's meant to be a full English but." Archie replied.

"I'll do it." Ronnie said walking over.

"It's your birthday. I'm meant to do it." Archie replied.

"And look what happened last time." Ronnie said.

"How come you can do it?" Archie asked.

"We learned about it in school last week." Ronnie replied.

"I never got that stuff." Archie said. "When are they coming?"

"Bout 1ish." Ronnie replied.

"Right. I'll go out then." Archie said.

"Why?" Ronnie asked.

"Probably because the last time you had a party and I was there, you all ended up chasing me around the garden." Archie replied.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Anyway. I was only 5." Ronnie said.

Then the doorbell rang and Ronnie walked over and opened the door.

"Thanks." Ronnie said before closing the door and walking in.

"Who are the from?" Archie asked.

"Auntie Peg. Phil. Sam. Even one from Grant. And." Ronnie replied.

"What is it? Who's it from?" Archie asked.

"No one. I don't recognise the writing. Probably just someone from school." Ronnie replied.

"Well put them up and get everything ready." Archie replied.

When Ronnie went upstairs, she closed her door and opened the card and read it.

'To my wonderful Ronnie,

Happy birthday and make sure you have a great day. You deserve it. I wish I could be there with you. Love you forever.

All my love, Joel. Xx'

Then Ronnie got her phone out and texted him.

'Thanks for the card. You know how dangerous it is though. If my dad would've found it... Anyway. Love you more than anything. (Except Roxy) lol. Xx'

'I know. Just couldn't resist the card. Miss you more than anything. Love you. Xx'

Then Roxy came in.

"Breakfast is ready." Roxy said.

"OK. I'll be down in a sec." Ronnie replied and Roxy left.

'Text later. Gotta get ready for party. Love you. Xx'

'OK. Love you. Xx'

Then Ronnie put her phone on charge and went downstairs.

A few hours later, Katy and Sarah had arrived and was with Ronnie and Roxy was with her friends when Archie came down.

"Come outside a minute." Archie said.

"Be back in a minute." Ronnie said before going outside.

"Have you been messaging him?" Archie asked.

"Who?" Ronnie asked.

"That Joel?" Archie replied.

"He only sent me a birthday message. I couldn't ignore him." Ronnie replied.

"Why do you still have his number?" Archie asked.

"I don't. He still has mine. I keep telling him to get rid of it but he won't." Ronnie replied.

"Then why did he put that?" Archie asked showing her the message.

"I dunno. He's always doing it. I only messaged him to say stop texting me." Ronnie replied.

When they went back inside, Ronnie walked over to Katy and Sarah.

"What was that about?" Katy asked.

"He found the messages to Joel. He's deleted his number." Ronnie replied.

Then the doorbell rang and Ronnie answered it.

"Joel?" Ronnie asked before going out and closing the door.

"What are you playing at coming round? You know what my dad's like about us." Ronnie said.

"I needed to see ya." Joel replied.

"You can't be here. It's too risky." Ronnie said.

"I don't care anymore." Joel said before trying to kiss her but she pulled away...

 **Ooh! How will Ronnie react to that? And what will Archie say about it? Will try to update daily if possible. Please R &R. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! Thanks to 'Guest' who has reviewed. Really appreciate it. Sorry for the VERY late update but had schoolwork. Will try to update more regularly. Hope you enjoy!**

 **xEEx**

"Joel!" Ronnie said and Archie came out.

"What's going on?" Archie asked and Ronnie spun round.

"Go. Just go." Ronnie whispered and Joel left.

"What was he doing here?" Archie asked.

"I dunno." Ronnie replied.

"Well what did he want?" Archie asked.

"I don't know." Ronnie replied before going inside.

"Who was it?" Katy asked.

"Joel." Ronnie replied.

"What's he doing coming here?" Katy asked.

"To see me. He tried to kiss me when my dad came out." Ronnie replied.

"He didn't?" Sarah asked.

"He did." Ronnie replied.

"And what did you do?" Katy asked.

"Moved back." Ronnie replied.

"You moved back? Why?" Sarah asked.

"Cause if I didn't then my dad would've seen us. He came out after I did." Ronnie replied.

"What did you say?" Katy asked.

"Nothing. I just came back in." Ronnie replied.

"You do know what's gonna happen when we all leave don't ya?" Katy asked.

"Yep. Questions. And even more of them." Ronnie replied.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Sarah asked.

"I'll ask my dad first." Ronnie replied before walking over.

"Dad? Can me Sarah and Katy go upstairs for a bit?" Ronnie asked.

"Alright." Archie replied.

"Thanks." Ronnie said before walking over and they went upstairs.

"What should we do?" Ronnie asked.

"Dunno." Sarah replied.

Then something hit the window.

"You don't think it's Joel do ya?" Ronnie asked.

"Yep. Go on." Katy replied and Ronnie went over to the window and opened it.

"Joel! What are you doing? Dad's gonna kill ya if he sees ya." Ronnie asked quietly so Joel could hear.

"I wanted to see ya." Joel replied.

"Um. Go round the front and I'll let you in." Ronnie said and closed the window.

"Be back in a minute." Ronnie said before rushing downstairs.

When she opened the door, they went round the back and Joel chucked a stone at the window and Katy opened it.

"Come on!" Katy said.

"We can't." Joel said.

"Go round to Roxy's room. There's a ledge there that you can climb up." Katy said and they went near Roxy's window and waited for Katy to open the window.

When the window opened, Joel went on the ledge before helping Ronnie up and they went in the window.

"Hey Joel." Katy said.

"You told them haven't ya?" Joel asked.

"They're my friends. And it was funny seeing your face." Ronnie replied.

"Come on. Before your dad or Roxy comes in." Katy said before opening the door.

When they managed to get into Ronnie's room, Ronnie closed the door and locked it.

"Why are you locking it?" Katy asked.

"So no one comes in. You know what Roxy's like. And if she sees Joel here, she'll tell dad. And I'd be dead." Ronnie replied.

"So what should we do?" Sarah asked.

"I dunno." Katy replied.

"Dunno." Ronnie said.

"Why you all looking at me?" Joel asked.

"Shh!" They all said.

"Alright. Alright." Joel said.

A few hours later, Katy and Sarah had left and Ronnie and Joel were in the bedroom when the door handle moved.

"Quick. Under the bed." Ronnie whispered and Joel went under the bed and Ronnie opened the door.

"Why was it locked?" Archie asked.

"Was doing my homework for a bit. Try and get rid of my headache." Ronnie lied.

"Alright. It'll be ready in an hour." Archie said.

"OK." Ronnie replied before closing the door and locking it.

"You can come out now." Ronnie whispered and Joel came from underneath the bed.

"Hi." Joel said.

"Hi." Ronnie replied and Joel stood up.

"So what should we do?" Ronnie asked.

"Dunno." Joel replied trying to hide the smile.

"I know that smile a mile off Joel! What if my dad unlocks the door?" Ronnie asked.

"He won't. He knows you have a headache or whatever you told him. It was a good lie by the way." Joel replied.

"And what about Roxy? She definitely will unlock the door. Then we'll both be dead." Ronnie asked.

"She won't. Come on." Joel said and they started kissing.

A while later, they were asleep on the bed when the door handle moved and Roxy walked in.

"Oh my god." Roxy said and Ronnie and Joel shot up.

"Rox." Ronnie said.

"You two are dead." Roxy said.

"No Rox. Don't tell him." Ronnie said.

"Roxanne! Get your sister!" Archie shouted.

"You'd better get down there. And fast before dad comes up." Roxy said before closing the door and leaving.

"What do we do?" Ronnie asked.

"She won't tell him." Joel replied.

"She's 10 Joel. And she's just seen her sister with someone in her bed." Ronnie said.

Then Archie shouted.

"Coming!" Ronnie shouted. "I hate it when he does that."

"That's parents for ya. Always trying to embarrass ya." Joel replied.

"Come on. We'd better get ready. You'll need to hide though." Ronnie said before they got up.

A few minutes later, Ronnie walked downstairs and sat next to Roxy.

"Rox. Please don't tell him." Ronnie said.

"I won't. Just make sure you lock it." Roxy replied.

"I did. I think." Ronnie replied.

"You didn't." Roxy said.

"She didn't what?" Archie asked.

"Um. Finish my homework before I came down." Ronnie lied.

"Make sure you get it done after then." Archie said.

"I am. I've only got Maths and English left." Ronnie lied.

Then Roxy started laughing.

"What's so funny Roxanne?" Archie asked.

"Nothing. Something my friend said earlier and I can't get it out of my head that's all." Roxy said.

"What did they say?" Archie asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just something that happened at school when I was off last week." Roxy replied.

When they went back upstairs, Ronnie closed the door and locked it.

"Joel. You can come out." Ronnie whispered and Joel came out from under the bed again.

"Did she say anything?" Joel asked.

"No. Not yet anyway." Ronnie replied.

"She won't tell him. She loves ya too much to tell him something like that." Joel said.

"I know. I just kinda wish it was dad rather than Roxy." Ronnie replied.

"I know. But at least this way he might not know." Joel said.

"Yeah but she's only 10. And ever since mum left, I've looked out for her." Ronnie replied.

"It's not your fault your mum left. It's not Roxy's either. She chose to leave." Joel said hugging her.

"But what if it was my fault she left? What if she hated me that much that it made her leave us?" Ronnie asked.

"It is not you or Roxy's fault your mum left. She chose to leave you both. And you've still got each other. And your dad. Your friends." Joel replied.

"You." Ronnie said.

"I love you Ronnie." Joel whispered.

"I love you Joel." Ronnie whispered.

"I'd better head back." Joel said.

"Stay a bit longer." Ronnie replied.

"OK. Just as long as Roxy doesn't come in again." Joel said before they laughed slightly.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R &R! It means a lot to know whether to continue this.**


End file.
